Hatred
by TwitchySeaHorse
Summary: AU:My Character Starlight is captured and taken to a planet called Taboria by a Taborian named Zenota. He wants her to marry him....but Trunks and Gohan wont let that happen! R&R Rated R for some violence. CH4 IS UP! (im careful wmy ratings)
1. Heartless Notions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters that Akira Toriyama (brilliant man) created. I only own Starlight and my story plot. Please don't take Starlight, my story plots, or any made up characters without my permission. Also I'm sorry if it seems that I butt in too much, it's just that since I've been making up most of it, it begins to get kinda confusing...  
  
Background info: Starlight's WHOLE biography is in my user lookup (just click on my name "TwitchySeaHorse"). But...for those of you TOO lazy to do that (like me)...Starlight has dark blue hair and dark purple eyes. She was put up for adoption by her human mother (Sunset) because she couldn't take care of her. Starlight's father is a ruthless full-blooded Saiyan who did the whole "try to take over the world" routine when Goku was about 17 and got his butt kicked. Then he fell onto Sunset's balcony and....well let's just say, nine months later Starlight was born. Then she was adopted by a lady named Valerie who abused her (physically and mentally) until she was 11 and adopted by Goku and Chichi. Ummm, what else am I forgetting.... (This would be a LOT easier if you would read the biography thingy in my userlookup....)Oh...due to a severe beating she received when she was younger, Starlight can see into the future BOTH at random and at will. Uhhh....Oh yeah...AGES are an important factor in here... Starlight is 15, Gohan is 14, and Future Trunks is 16. Trunks is 16 because he and Starlight are dating and in the TV series he's supposed to be like 24 and in my perspective...that's just gross.... Also, this takes place about one year after Goku's death, and about two-three months after the birth of Goten...Also, Future Trunks is VISITING from the future...Well, I'm not going to say anymore so you can just read the story and ENJOY....  
  
Hatred  
  
Chapter 1: Heartless Notions  
  
Gohan affectionately held a picture of Goku in his hands. He missed his father terribly. Starlight knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Come in." He said, hastily putting the picture under his pillow. Starlight opened the door and poked her head in.  
"Umm Gohan, I need to go to the store for mom, and she's taking a nap. She needs you to watch Goten." She said revealing the baby Goten in her arms. He opened his eyes sleepily and squealed. Starlight smiled and kissed the baby's soft forehead. Gohan stood up and took Goten out of her arms.  
"When will you be back?" He asked. Starlight looked at her watch.  
"I should be back in about an hour, she doesn't need that much. Just baby food." She said. Gohan nodded.  
"All right, bye." He said. Starlight waved and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. She walked past the living room on her way out of the house. Chichi was lying on the couch.  
"Starlight honey," She said. Starlight stopped and walked over to her mom. "Come right back once you're done okay? It might rain." She said. Starlight nodded and walked out of the house. It was cloudy outside, like it WAS about to rain. Starlight smelt rain in the air, and hoped that she could make it to the market and back before the rain reached her house. She sighed and jumped into the air, taking flight.  
It didn't take Starlight long to get to the market from her house, especially when she flew. She got there within ten minutes. She opened the door and was greeted by a messy market. Starlight was puzzled, seeing as though not too many people lived in the mountains, and this was a market where the people were exceptionatly nice. Starlight began investigating. Everything was knocked over. There was a sign of some kind of struggle behind the counter.  
"Hello?" She asked aloud. She bent over the counter, looking for anyone. Something bright and red caught her view. It was blood; not a lot, but it was blood. She began to grow afraid of what might have happened to the people who owned the store.  
"Hello?" She asked again, only louder. She heard a muffled scream coming from the back of the store. Without even thinking she ran to the sound and came across the little old lady who owned the store. Her name was Mrs. Peterson. She was tied up so tightly that the rope was cutting into her arms and neck. Starlight went right to work, breaking the ropes apart. Then she took the piece of tape off of Mrs. Peterson's mouth and let her talk.  
"Wh-where are the children?" She asked, getting a panicked look on her face. Starlight's hands began to tremble slightly.  
"Children?" She asked. Mrs. Peterson tried to stand up but fell down.  
"My twelve grandchildren were visiting the store when...HE came..." She said. Starlight looked the elderly woman in the eye.  
"Who? Who did this to you?" She asked. Then there was a loud scream coming from the smoke house out back. Mrs. Peterson put a troubled hand on Starlight's arm.  
"Quick! Save the children!" She yelled. Starlight didn't have to be told twice, when it came to kids she never hesitated. She ran to the smoke house and swung open the door. She was horrified at what she saw. Ten little children tied up together with tape over their mouths were in the center of the smokehouse. One little blond girl was lying across from them; she was cut in half, with blood spilling out from everywhere. Starlight closed her eyes in disgust. Without a second thought she untied the remaining children. She heard a chopping noise.  
"Get behind me kids." She said, guiding them behind her. She looked towards the far left corner and saw a tall man in the shadows, cutting something with a butcher knife. Starlight swallowed her fear.  
"Who are you?" She yelled. "Show yourself!" She demanded. The man stopped what he was doing and put his knife down. He turned around, showing her his glowing red eyes. Starlight gulped. He walked into the glimmer of light shining down from a crack in the roof. He was about seven feet tall with green spiky hair and a smile on his lips. He was wearing a long black trench coat, baggy blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, stained with blood.  
"My name is Zenota. I am a Taborian from Taboria." He smiled walking over to her and lifting her chin with his hand. She slapped it away. She was trying to figure out what he had been doing in the corner. She got frustrated and shot a hole in the roof above the corner. Light reflected off of the blood from a mangled little boy's body. His eyes were wide open, and his body was in shreds. Starlight bit her lower lip and looked at the floor. Zenota smirked.  
"Oh, so you can do that too?" He said, pointing his palm at the defenseless children on the behind her. He created a black energy beam in his hands. The kids screamed and began crying. Starlight shook her head violently. "You don't believe me?" He asked, getting ready to shoot at them. Starlight bit her lip so hard she drew blood.  
"NO! You've proven what you can do! What is it you want?" She yelled. Zenota smiled, and the energy beam disappeared.  
"I have come here in search of a bride." He said. Starlight's eye twitched.  
"What do you mean?" She snapped.  
"I mean that in order for me to claim the throne of Taboria I need a queen." He said looking her over. "Are you Starlight?" He questioned. Starlight looked at him with terror in her eyes.  
"How did you know my name?" She asked. Zenota laughed with excitement.  
"Great! I found you! I have been observing you from highly advanced satellites on my planet for the last six years. I have known your every thought, move, and whisper. I know what you dream of at night, and I know what you write down in your journals. Everything." He said. Starlight was scared. This guy was a freak. "And you are my bride to be." He said.  
  
"NO! I will NOT marry you!" She yelled.  
"Oh so you wont?" He asked. Her eye twitched again and she shook her head slightly. The soft sobs of the children shattered through her thoughts.  
"If it's me you want, then why did you do this to them?" She yelled pointing to the children behind her. The kids had faces drenched with tears. Zenota laughed.  
"Because I know of the love you have for children. I know that you would do anything to help them." He smirked. "Kind of like your baby brother Goten." A sick and twisted grin crossed his lips. Starlight's eyes widened in fear.  
"Leave him alone..." She said through gritted teeth. He smiled and waved his hand.  
"Tootles!" He said jumping into the air and disappearing. Starlight growled and went to jump after him when she felt a tug on her shirt. She turned around to see the smallest girl looking at her.  
"Wh-what do we do now?" She asked. Starlight bent down on one knee and gave the little girl a hug.  
"Your grandmother is in the store. Go stay with her." She instructed. The kids nodded and walked off. Once they were on their way she jumped into the air and flew to her house. She grew frustrated, as the flight home seemed longer than the flight to the store. She felt Gohan's energy rise and then fall. She screamed and boosted her speed. The entire ten-minute flight took her only four minutes when she was angry. She arrived at her house to see that the front door had been blasted through. She heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the direction of Goten's room. She drew in a sharp breath and followed the trail of rubble to her baby brother's bedroom.  
"Please..." Chichi sobbed, clutching Goten tightly to her body. Zenota snatched the baby out of her arms and took a knife out of his pocket.  
"DROP HIM!" Starlight yelled, bursting into the room. Zenota looked up and smiled.  
"Oh Starlight, how good of you to come. I've already rid you of one brother." He said. Starlight froze. It was true, she didn't feel any trace of Gohan anywhere, but he could just be suppressing his energy. "Now, you choose. Either I kill the baby, or you marry me." Starlight didn't think twice.  
"I'll marry you." She said. He dropped the baby. Goten immediately began crying as Chichi crawled over to him and cradled him in her arms. An injured Gohan appeared in the doorway.  
"No. Starlight, you don't have to marry him. I'll kill him." He glared at Zenota. Zenota walked over to Starlight and placed his arms around her.  
"She already said she would marry me. You can't stop that." He said. He placed his mouth on Starlight's and kissed her. A single tear ran down Starlight's cheek as Zenota became more involved in the kiss. Then, suddenly, he stopped and fell to the floor. Starlight looked at him. He quickly stood up and turned around.  
"What the hell?" He yelled. There was a small cut on his jacket. His flesh was exposed and oozing blood. Starlight felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Trunks. Immediately she fell into his arms. He held her close to his body and kissed her on the forehead. Zenota glared at Trunks, as if trying to figure out who he was.  
"Trunks is it? The one who Starlight is SO in love with." He said. Trunks let go of Starlight and handed her a bag of Senzu beans. She gave one to Gohan and put the bag in her pocket. Trunks glared at Zenota.  
"Who do you think you are?" He asked. Zenota smirked.  
"I do believe," He said walking over to Trunks, "That I am her husband to be." He punched Trunks in the stomach. Trunks keeled over in pain. Starlight gasped and ran between Trunks and Zenota. She extended her arms and blocked Trunks.  
"STOP! I DONT WANT YOU HURTING ANYBODY ANYMORE!" She yelled with fury. A few tears escaped her eyes. "Zenota, I will go with you to Taboria and marry you, on one condition...You stop hurting the people of this planet." She said. He smirked and went to hold her. He began kissing her neck. Trunks stood up and growled. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. They clouded her vision. She blinked them away.  
"Don't worry. Every thing will work out." She whispered. One of Zenota's hands pushed aside her sleeve so he could begin kissing her shoulder, and the other hand moved down Starlight's back. She closed her eyes and stifled a small sob. He stopped and looked up.  
"You know what? I'm so glad that you decided to see things my way that I'll let your little friends WATCH." He said, laughing sickly. Trunks and Gohan looked at him with confusion written all over their faces. Zenota laughed. "Follow me to my spaceship. I can take you to my home planet, Taboria and you two can watch us get married."  
"She doesn't want to marry you! That's sick." Gohan said, angrily glaring at Zenota. Zenota smiled and walked over to Gohan. Gohan took a few steps back.  
"If you think THAT'S sick..." He said. "Then you'll simply detest this." He said hitting Gohan in the back of the neck. Gohan fell to his knees, unconscious. Before Trunks had any time to react, Zenota knocked him out too. Starlight squeezed her eyes shut, letting another tear fall down her face. From a nearby closet Chichi screamed. Zenota stared at the closet door and began walking towards it. Starlight ran in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.  
"Stop. Let's go." She said reluctantly. Zenota grinned.  
"In a hurry to get married I see." Starlight cringed. Zenota walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said kissing her. She wasn't frank but she slightly kissed back. She knew that for her plan to work she would have to go along with whatever he wanted. He finished kissing her and walked to the bodies of Trunks and Gohan and picked them up. He slung them over his shoulders and walked out of the house. "This should be fun." He smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh a cliffhanger! Dontcha hate those? Well I do too. Next chapter soon! (Please Review...and maybe I'll put the next chapter up sooner!) A/N: This chapter kinda pissed me off...I'm against killing children and I am SO against molestation that it's not even funny....I SWEAR THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT BECOME A LEMON.....EVER! Also, Zenota is from Taboria...the Taborians are a very violent race who is even stronger than the Saiyans. (Yes...I made them up) So just in case you were wondering...Also, he comes to get Starlight to marry him because he needs a wife to help re-populate the planet (since the population of it is about fifteen) He chooses Starlight because she is the strongest and most stable woman in the North Galaxy. (He's from the far outskirts of the North Galaxy). I put that stuff there because I'm not sure if I'm gonna write it in later or not....( 


	2. Burning Desire

A/N: I have found something wrong with me....I get really good ideas in my head so I write a story so I can fit them in....the problem is, I skip a lot of what I originally intended to write just because I was in a hurry to write the GOOD part.....Confused? Yeah, me too...  
  
Chapter 2: Burning Desire  
  
"YOU ARE NOW LEAVING PLANET EARTH." The automated voice boomed. Starlight gazed out the window at her home planet. Zenota came up the stairs from the dungeon of the space ship.  
" I honestly don't know why you liked them so much. They sure can be annoying. They kept asking me questions about you." Zenota said placing his arms around Starlight's neck. She smirked.  
"I don't know why I was so attached to them either." She said looking into Zenota's ebony eyes. He kissed her. She kissed back this time, with a little more staged passion. His hand began to move down her shirt. She grabbed his hand, pulled it out of her shirt, and squeezed it.  
"Honey, why don't we wait until AFTER we're married? It will be worth the wait...Trust me." She winked. He licked his lips.  
"Oh it better be." He said licking his lips.  
"Are you sure that THEY can't escape? They ARE pretty strong." She asked. He smiled.  
"They wont be getting out anytime soon. The cage I placed them in is made from Gydocilix, the strongest metal in the universe. It's sound proof and indestructible. Nobody, not even a Saiyan can break it. It's also very reliable, I made this entire ship out of it...So there will be no escaping any time soon." Starlight placed a hand on his cheek.  
"That's good." She lied, "Honey, I'm hungry. Can you cook me up something?" She asked. He smiled.  
"I'll be done in a few minutes. But while you wait..." He said grabbing her wrist and dragging her to a room in the spaceship. He sat her down on the bed and opened the closet. He took out a long strapless black dress. He handed it to her.  
"Put this on." He ordered. Starlight looked at it in disgust. She hated dresses, especially strapless ones. She smiled and shooed him out of the room.  
"All right, but I wouldn't want you watching me...Don't want to spoil your surprise...." She winked. He was too blinded by the thought of sex that he left, closing the door behind him. Starlight sighed and bit her bottom lip. Pretending to like him was like a living hell. She put the dress on and brushed her hair with a brush she found lying on the dresser. There were assorted make-ups on the dresser as well. They looked safe enough so Starlight dolled herself up and sat on the bed, in deep thought. Zenota burst through the door.  
"Dinner is served." He said. Starlight smiled and walked out of the room. He did INDEED know how to cook. There was a large assortment of fine foods and wines. Starlight sat down and began eating. She looked up at Zenota.  
"Sweetheart, are you feeding the prisoners?" She asked. He smiled and laughed maniacally.  
"No. They don't even get water. Those poor saps. I'm gonna STARVE THEM TO DEATH." He said. Starlight choked on a piece of bread. She stopped breathing. She smiled fakely and finished eating.  
"That's good. Well, I'm done. I'll clean up. You just go to bed." She said. He smiled and stretched.  
"Good. It's been a long day and I'm glad you volunteered to clean up. After all, that's one of the many things that I'm going to make you do once we're married." He smirked. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked to his room and closed the door. It slammed shut; not because he was angry, but because the entire space ship was made of the same soundproof and break proof Gydocilix metal. Once the door was closed Starlight screamed as loud as she could. The anger had been building up inside of her. She was dying on the inside. Then she remembered her friends in the dungeon.  
She acted quickly, grabbing all the leftover food and water into several large containers. Then she walked down the stairs to the dungeon. She opened the door and saw a giant cage in the middle. Gohan was sitting in a corner with a deeply saddened expression on his face. He was twirling his thumbs. Trunks was even worse. He had his arms sticking out of the bars and his head resting against them. The bars were about a foot apart. He had tears running down his face. Starlight's heart sank. Seeing him and Gohan like that tore her apart. She ran to the cage. Immediately they looked up at her.  
"Trunks! Gohan!" She yelled. Trunks looked up and Gohan got up and ran to his side. She placed the food on the floor and stuck her arms through the bars and flung them around Trunks's neck. He hugged her back and kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands.  
"Starlight, what are you doing down here? You're going to get yourself killed!" He yelled. Starlight smiled weakly and handed him and Gohan the food and water.  
"Eat it quickly. His plan is to starve you two to death. I got him to go to sleep early." She said. Gohan put a hand on her mouth.  
"Shhh! He'll hear us!" He whispered.  
"No he won't. This metal is so strong that it's soundproof. He built the whole ship out of it." She said looking up at the ceiling. "Now you guys need to eat. Quickly! It's a six day journey from earth to Taboria." She said. Gohan began to eat. Trunks held the food she gave him in his hands and looked at her. She looked nervous; her eyes kept darting from wall to wall and then to the door.  
"Starlight..." He whispered. She looked at him.  
"Eat..." She said turning away. It pained her to see him in a cage like that. He placed a hand on her cheek.  
"What did he do to you? You're never this nervous." She looked him in the eyes. She sighed heavily.  
"He...he just kissed me a lot and invaded my privacy. That's all. And I don't want to get married...Not yet, not to him. Trunks I want to marry you." She said. She brought her hands to her face and sobbed openly. Gohan stopped eating and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly. She looked up. Mascara had run down her cheeks. Trunks bit his lower lip.  
"Starlight, you don't have to go through this." Gohan said. He clenched his fists. "Argh. If only I hadn't held back so much!" He yelled. Starlight fell to her knees. She wanted to die.  
"Please, just finish eating. I need to go back. I don't want him waking up and finding me down here." She said. Trunks and Gohan ate the rest of the food. When they were done, Starlight gathered the plates and stacked them up. She lifted the bottom of her dress, revealing the bag of Senzu beans tied to her leg. She took the bag off and took out four.  
"Here." She said, handing each one of the two. "I don't know how often I'll be able to come down here. These should be able to tie you over for at least a day or so if I can't make it." She said. She picked up the plates and began to walk off. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She placed the plates on the floor and ran back to the cage. She hugged Trunks again. She kissed him. "I can't do it. I can't." She sobbed. He stroked her hair behind her ear.  
"Yes you can. Just be strong." He said. She looked into his eyes and kissed him one last time. Then she moved to the side of Trunks. She embraced Gohan. He held her tightly.  
"Trunks is right." He said, "Be strong." Starlight pulled away from him and walked over to the plates. She bent over and picked them up.  
"Bye guys. I love you..." She said, fighting back the tears, "I love you both with all my heart." She lifted a hand and waved longingly.  
"Goodbye." And with that she was gone. She opened the door to the dining room to see Zenota, sitting at the kitchen table. He was staring right at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This chapter turned out to be rather emotional. Well, for me. Umm, like I said before, review if you liked it and the next chapter will come up soon. I tend to write faster when I know that someone wants me to.....Well I guess that's it. I guess I should get going now...I'm turning into a sleep- deprived insomniac.  
  
Also, its seems that I have failed to mention Zenota's age...He's 19....there....that's better.... 


	3. Painful Memories

A/N: I like humor. Humor stories are great. I try to not make my stories so dark all the time, yet, that's what always ends up happening (well...they either become dark and tragic or angsty and romanticy). I already have the end of this story planned out. I do believe that this story will drag on for at least....ten chapters. Actually I might end up shortening it if things move a bit fast. Hmmm, I like this story. I kind of wish I could get on with it faster so I could describe the upcoming battle scenes....OOPS! Oh dear, I've said too much. Well...ONWARD TO THE THIRD CHAPTER AND BEYOND!  
  
Chapter 3: Painful Memories  
  
"What the hell were you doing down there?" Zenota asked. He stood up out of his chair so fast that it fell over. Starlight stood there paralyzed with fear. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. She dropped the empty dishes. Starlight didn't even have time to shut the door behind her. Down in the dungeon, Trunks and Gohan could do nothing but listen in agony. Zenota slapped her again. This time she fell to the floor.  
"I...I was..." She said. He kicked her in the stomach.  
"So it was all an act." He said. She coughed up blood. "Dammit!" He yelled. "I knew you were a phony!" He said, kicking her again. She coughed up more blood and managed to stand up.  
"B-but honey." She said with blood trickling out of the corners of her mouth. "I said that I would marry you. I love you." She said. Those three words were difficult for her to say to someone like him. He smirked and backhanded her across the face.  
"Prove it." He said. He threw her to the floor. She landed on the top step of the stairs and lost her balance. She tumbled down the metal stairs and hit the cage that the others were in. With lightning quick speed Zenota jumped down the stairs and pinned her to the floor. He began kissing her neck. Trunks and Gohan could only watch on as she was violated. Gohan couldn't see his sister like that. He was so enraged that he became a Super Saiyan.  
"STOP IT!" He yelled, "DON'T DO THAT TO HER!" He screamed. His energy flared so high that it bent the bars to the cage a little bit (only enough to where he and Starlight could fit through; not Trunks and Zenota because their muscles are too big). Zenota was busy trying to rip the front of her dress. He proved unsuccessful because the fabric was very strong. Starlight was crying and in great shock. Giving up on her dress he began kissing her face. Gohan managed to squeeze through the doors and kick Zenota off of her. Zenota fell against the wall. Gohan gingerly picked Starlight up and placed her in the cage. Trunks grabbed her and held her close to him. He rocked back and forth with her in his arms. She began shivering. Without thinking Trunks took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Trunks handed her a Senzu bean. Once her strength was regained, Starlight stood up and watched the battle between Gohan and Zenota commence. Gohan was extremely pissed off. He kicked Zenota to a wall. Zenota cut his forehead on the hard metal and blood splattered all over the place. He stood up wearily and got into a fighting stance.  
"Oh, you think that you're the strongest in the universe now because you can mutate?" He smirked. "Now you can see what Taborians are really made of." He said. He began screaming. From his back came silver wings. His teeth sharpened into rows of tiny sharp fangs. His hair turned white and his eyes, red. Gohan backed down from the fight a bit. Zenota smiled.  
  
"How's this look?" He asked. His voice became deeper and more gravelly. Starlight was scared for Gohan. He backed up a little bit more and scrambled into the cage. Zenota's energy was skyrocketing! In Gohan's haste, his foot got caught. Starlight ran over to help him and got her neck grabbed by Zenota. He pulled her head out of the cage and licked her face.  
"Now I can't wait until the wedding night." He winked. Then he forced another kiss on her and walked off, slamming the door closed. Trunks ran over to Starlight. She began to slide down to the floor. He caught her.  
"Star?" He asked. He shook her shoulders lightly. "Star!" He yelled. She shook her head and held it.  
"I-I'm fine." She said in a quivering voice. Gohan powered down and walked over to her. Her body went limp. She had been so scared. She thought that Zenota was going to rape her. She was like a doll in Trunks's arms. She buried her head in his chest and cried. She felt so much better crying so close to him. He sat down and placed her on the floor next to him. Within five minutes, and using her arm as a pillow, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
****THE NEXT MORNING****  
  
"Get up." Starlight rolled over and opened her eyes. That voice...She had heard it before. "GET UP!" She snapped awake. Zenota was standing outside the cage, he was back in his normal form. She scrambled to her feet and looked around. Trunks and Gohan were still asleep.  
*That's impossible...* She thought, *He's too loud...* Zenota saw her look of fear and laughed.  
"I sedated your little friends last night with tranquilizers. That should keep them at bay for a few hours." He said. Starlight gasped and smirked.  
"Great. I think that they were trying to get to me last night." She said, crossing her arms. Zenota looked at her.  
"And is that why you went crawling to them last night!" He yelled. She hid her surprise with a smile.  
"Honey, you scared me last night. I didn't even have time to tell you why I was done here in the first place." She said, still standing in the middle of the cage. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Explain."  
"Well, you see, I had come down here to eat IN FRONT of them to tease them. Then, when I was done I saw you in the kitchen and I was startled. The lights were off, I couldn't tell who it was. I was frightened..." She said looking at the floor. "Then, you...you slapped me, and before I knew it I was on the floor. I'm not ready for sex Zenota. I'm not! I told you to wait until after we're married. Don't force it on me..." She said working up some tears. She tried to make herself look as pitiful as possible. Zenota grinned.  
"Great. I programmed the ship to go even faster. We'll be on Taboria in one day." He said walking away. "See you then." He said, leaving her with the lifeless bodies of Trunks and Gohan. She fell down to her feet and sighed. She was about ready to pull her hair out. She felt like throwing up. She crawled over to Gohan and Trunks. They looked so peaceful. Starlight remembered the first day she met Gohan:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kids today you have a new student. Her name is Starlight Wilson. Can everybody say hi to Starlight?" The teacher, Mrs. Kennedy said. It was Starlight's first day of kindergarten. She was in her third foster home that year. She looked down at her torn red sneakers. Nobody said anything. Then there was a small noise in the back of the classroom as someone stood up.  
"Hi Starlight." Said a little boy. He had long black unruly hair and dark piercing eyes. Starlight smiled at the boy.  
"That's Gohan. You can go sit by him." She said. Starlight nodded and walked over to him. She sat down and looked at him.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"You're welcome." He responded, "Do you want to be my best friend?" Starlight nodded.  
"YES!" She smiled, glad to have found a friend.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Starlight stroked Gohan's hair. She also remembered the day that she had been adopted by Chichi. It was the day she inherited her psychic powers. Her foster mom, Valerie, had slapped her against a table leg and it hit a point on the back of Starlight's neck. She had psychic powers from that point on. But she had been beat up so bad that she needed to go to the hospital. On the way there, she fell unconscious and Gohan took her all the way to the hospital. When she woke up, she was a member of the Son family. She smiled, that had to be one of the greatest days of her life. Then she remembered what had happened that night.  
  
(yet again) ANOTHER FLASHBACK  
  
"Chi-chi?" Starlight asked poking her head into Chichi's room. Chichi looked and put her finger where her place was in her book.  
"Yes honey? Is there something wrong?"  
"No. I-I just needed to ask you a question." She said. Chichi nodded, signaling Starlight to go on. She sighed and began, "Well ever since I was little I've never called my foster mom by the name mom. I just never thought it was appropriate to call her something she wasn't. So, I was w-wondering if I could call you mom." Starlight asked. She smiled.  
"I'd be honored." Chichi responded.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Starlight sighed and looked over at Trunks. The day she laid eyes on him she knew he was special. She didn't know what she would ever do with out him. She remembered the first time she saw him. He had just finished killing Freeza and they were all sitting amongst some rocks, awaiting Goku's arrival.  
  
(I swear this is the last one) FLASHBACK  
  
"So who are you?" Starlight interrogated, crawling over to Trunks. He was sitting down on the floor with his legs stretched out in front of him. She crawled over his legs, the way a lion would stalk his prey. He began to grow nervous. He sweat dropped.  
"I...I uhh...I can't tell you..." He said. She was still hanging over his knees. Trunks gulped, her shirt had a semi-low scoop, and with her hanging over him like that he could kind of see down her shirt. He blushed. Starlight began to giggle.  
"You know, you're really cute." She said moving to his right and sitting down. She put her hand in his hair and ruffled it. "Nice hair." She smiled. He was extremely nervous, but somehow he had a sense of wanting when he was around her. He had the feeling that it was love at first sight.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She sighed. Those were the good old days. She wasn't being abducted by a freaky alien, and her father was around. She picked their bodies up and propped them up against a wall. She sat down in between them and brought her knees to her chest. She began to cry. She sat there and cried for several hours. Then Trunks began to stir. His eyes opened slightly.  
"Star?" He asked. He winced as if in pain. She looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face. He smiled and placed his hand on her knee. "You okay?" He whispered. Starlight shook her head.  
"No. Trunks, I want to leave. This place is a living hell. I don't want to be here anymore..." She said, her eyes filling with tears again. She began crying. Trunks moved his hand to her head and gently stroked her hair.  
"Star...It'll be alright." He said, his voice was quiet and it sounded as if he was in great pain. "Star you know what I wish?" She looked up at him to go on. "I wish...That you would smile again. That your face wasn't so grief ridden and that I could just see your beautiful smile again." He said. Starlight chuckled at his request. He smiled back at her. "That's better." He said. Gohan stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He jolted up and looked around.  
"Where is he?" He yelled. Then he fell back down. Starlight sensed his and Trunks's fatigue and handed them each a Senzu bean.  
"I'm tired." She said, yawning.  
"Sleep. We've had enough of it. We'll watch you." Trunks said. Gohan nodded.  
"Trunks is right. You need your sleep. Goodnight." He said. Starlight smiled weakly and fell asleep, with her two knights in shining armor watching over her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oooh. How perfect. I finished the third chapter just in time for the thunder and lightning. Somehow the weather sets the mood for my stories and the next chapter.....oooooo.....you're gonna like it. Read & Review, please! Muchos Gracias! (Thank you) 


	4. Brave Commitment

A/N: I really hope this chapter isn't too happy. Recently I've been writing in my other story "Problems". It's a humor story. Hmmm....I guess that's where my multiple personalities comes in....*chanting* Oh depressed one....  
THERE I GOT IT!!  
  
Chapter 4: Brave Commitment  
  
Starlight stirred and rolled over. She couldn't move. She opened her eyes a little bit and panicked. When she opened her eyes all the way she saw Trunks's arms around her.  
"Oh good, you're awake." He said letting go of her. Gohan was nowhere to be seen. Starlight stood up.  
"Where's Gohan?" She yelled. Trunks looked at the floor.  
"He was so angry at what Zenota did to you that once you were asleep he went outside to try and beat him up and..." He gave Starlight an apologetic look. Starlight fell to her knees.  
"No..." She whispered. "What exactly happened?" Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"He was beat up...really badly...He..." Trunks stopped. "He was kicked and thrown around until the ship finally stopped. Then Zenota took him outside and dropped him off a cliff."  
"Gohan..." She whispered. A single tear fell down her face. "GOHAAAAAN!" She screamed. The door slammed open. Zenota walked in.  
"Ahh, my bride." He said. He was holding an elegant black and red dress. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door to the cage. He walked over to Starlight and handed her the dress. "Put this dress on. The wedding will be held in an hour. Make yourself look presentable." He said, kissing her. Trunks stood up and clenched his fists, enraged. He couldn't do anything after witnessing the death of Gohan. (A/N: Sorry, I forgot to mention that there is a small window in the dungeon). Zenota was too strong. Trunks looked at him kissing her. Then he saw her kissing back. Zenota's hand moved through her hair and to her waist. He pulled her closer to him. That's when she stopped.  
"Alright. You go on now, I'll be ready in a few." She said. Zenota smiled. He put her hand on her neck and kissed her one last time. Then he turned to Trunks.  
"You, come with me." He said. Starlight placed a hand on Zenota's shoulder.  
"I might need some help zipping the back of this beautiful dress. Don't worry, if he gets too close, I'll teach him a lesson." She said, angrily glaring at Trunks. Zenota believed her little antic and walked out, not locking the door behind him.  
"You better not touch her." He said, leaving. Starlight sighed. Trunks gave her a small smile.  
"That was good." He said. She began unzipping the dress she was wearing and took it off. She was standing there in her underwear (A/N: Which is nothing because Trunks and Starlight both spent two years in the hyperbolic time chamber together so they've seen each other close to naked before). She held the wedding dress out in front of her and looked at it. The top part was a tight red leather spaghetti strap, and then it was connected to a lacey red and black bottom that flared out at the hips. She sighed and slipped it on.  
"I need some help with this zipper." She said. Trunks walked over to her and zipped up the back of it. Starlight turned around.  
"How's this?" She asked. Trunks smiled.  
"You're very beautiful." He said. She nodded. "If only Gohan could witness his sister's final steps as a free woman." Trunks said. Starlight felt a wave of sadness hit her, but she couldn't cry. She was waterlogged. She walked towards the door of the cage and opened it. She turned to Trunks.  
"Trunks, I must warn you..." She said, "Whatever I say, whatever happens to me...Don't get involved, I don't want to lose you too." She said. Trunks nodded solemnly and followed her out of the dungeon.  
  
**AT THE WEDDING**  
  
Starlight looked around. The palace was beautiful. It had high arched dark blue ceilings and a flawless black tiled floor. There were two golden thrones at the front of the room, one with black velvet pillows, and the other with white lace draped over it. Starlight was in awe. There were a few small chairs set up on the right side of the aisle that led to the thrones. Twelve Taborians sat upon those chairs, all wearing elegant fabrics and sad faces. Starlight began to forget what she had to do. Then she heard a scream as Trunks was placed in handcuffs. She turned around to see him strapped in a chair with a cloth tied around his mouth. She gave him a sad apologetic look as Zenota appeared at the front of the aisle. Trunks fidgeted and was zapped by a large, sad looking Taborian. Trunks bared his teeth and endured the pain. Starlight closed her eyes and turned away from him; she couldn't stand it any longer. She faked a smiled and turned towards her husband to be. Music began playing as she walked down the aisle. Starlight always pictured her wedding day a lot different than this.  
She always pictured a giant chapel that looked like any other ordinary church. Then she pictured herself older than fifteen and wearing a traditional white dress. She would nervously tug at it as her father walked over to her and linked arms with her. Then they would open a set of doors to see a large crowd of friends and family, awaiting her arrival. When she looked up she would see Trunks, the man she loved, standing nervously at the altar. Then she would walk up, they would say their vows, and kiss.  
Starlight snapped out of her dream to find herself already at the front of the aisle. Zenota grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes.  
"We have assembled here today to witness the marriage of Prince Zenota Cohirt and Starlight Son." Said the man at the front. He wasn't even a real priest OR reading the right vows.  
"Get on to the 'I dos'." Zenota snapped. Starlight bit her lower lip. The man turned to Starlight.  
"Starlight Son," He said, "Do you swear to abide by his every rule? To take the throne and listen to his every whim and whisper? Do you swear to give him whatever he wants, whenever he wants it?" He asked. Starlight gulped, that meant she was basically his puppet. "Do you swear to begin reproducing as soon as tonight?" He paused, "If you do, please respond by saying 'I do'." He said. Starlight opened her mouth. She had so much to object to, but she had no choice. She was just about to say "I do", when the palace doors swung open. Everyone turned their heads. Gohan walked into plain view of everybody. He looked like he was broken in several different places and he had blood dripping from a giant gash across his chest. Starlight smiled, feeling slightly relieved. Then, thinking quickly, she bent down and lifted the bottom of her dress. She ripped the bag of Senzu beans off of her ankle and tossed them to Gohan.  
"CATCH!" She yelled. Zenota slapped her across the face.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled. She spit blood into his eyes and ran towards Trunks. Meanwhile, Gohan ate a Senzu bean and began fighting Zenota. Starlight noticed that there was one obstacle between her and Trunks. The Taborian guard. He tried to stop her. She punched him and he fell to the ground. He didn't even try to get up, he just lied there with that same saddened look on his face. Starlight bent down and took the keys off of his belt. She untied the cloth from Trunks's mouth and began un-locking his wrists from the chair. Once his hands were free she got down on her knees and un-locked his ankles. She stood up and smiled at him.  
"STARLIGHT WATCH OUT!" Gohan yelled. It was too late, Zenota kicked her to the floor.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" He exclaimed. "What were you thinking? Did you think that you would be doing something heroic by saving your EX- BOYFRIEND?" He yelled, taking the stun gun from the saddened guard. Starlight tried to get to her feet but didn't make it. Zenota extended his arm and placed the end of the gun on her shoulder. Then he pulled the trigger. Three hundred watts of energy surged through Starlight's body. Trunks couldn't watch her in such pain. He was tired of being so afraid of Zenota. He screamed and turned Super Saiyan. He made a Burning Attack and shot it at Zenota. He hit Zenota's back.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled, clawing at his back. Trunks smirked and raised his power even more. He took the sword off his back and lunged at Zenota with it. He plunged the sword into Zenota's back leg. Blood squirted out rapidly. Starlight scrambled away. She stood a few feet away from the battle and ripped half of the bottom of the dress off. Then she powered up and became a Super Saiyan. She rushed towards Zenota and began punching and kicking him. Then Gohan joined Starlight and Trunks in beating up Zenota. It seemed as though he wasn't being scratched at all. He backed off a bit and began laughing maniacally.  
"HAHAHA! Did you really think that you three HALF BREEDS could beat me?" He laughed. "Did you forget about my little transformation in the dungeon?" He asked. Starlight felt a cold shiver as fear hit her. "Well..." Zenota crossed his eyebrows and smiled, "Let me show you." He said. He began to scream and transform. Again, silver wings sprung from his back, his teeth turned to fangs, his hair turned white, and his eyes, red.  
"RUN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW STRONG HE IS!" The guard said standing up. Everyone turned to him.  
"Muloca, have you already forgotten what I did to your family?" Zenota said, grinning. Muloca's eyes widened in fear.  
"N-no..." He said, lowering his head. A single tear fell down his cheek and rolled off his nose. Zenota grinned and lowered himself to Muloca's level. He placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Would you like to join them?" Muloca's looked up with grief and misunderstanding in his eyes. Zenota smirked. "So that's a yes..." He said. He punched Muloca in the jaw. He fell to the ground, with his jaw and his neck broken. Zenota looked at him one last time. "I pity your foolish soul."  
"Murderer..." Muloca managed to say right before Zenota blasted him to pieces. Zenota smiled, satisfied with himself and looked towards the crowd. "This is what will happen to those who dare stand against me! You know that you are under my control while I am King!"  
"YOU'RE ONLY A PRINCE! YOU SCUM! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN FATHER IN ORDER TO CLAIM THE THRONE!" A Taborian with dark blue hair and wild green eyes said. "YOU'RE A SICK PERSON! AND BY THE LAWS OF OUR PLANET YOU CAN'T BECOME A KING UNTIL YOU MARRY A QUEEN...AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ANY TIME SOON!" He yelled. Zenota smiled and got ready to blast him away, "AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" He shouted his final words. Zenota killed him. Then he turned to Starlight.  
"Oh I'll claim the throne to Taboria....I most certainly will..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmmm....so...how's he gonna get Starlight to marry him so he can claim the throne of Taboria? Hmmmm.....well, technically not even I know yet....I'll just see what happens. And as weird as this may sound, I'm looking forward to the next chapter so I can find out what happens too! Heheh, and I thought I had the ending planned out....:) 


End file.
